wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank 2017
Money in the Bank (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on June 18, 2017, at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the eighth event under the Money in the Bank chronology and the first to feature a Women's Money in the Bank ladder match. Event summary Becky Lynch vs Charlotte Flair vs Natalya vs Tamina vs Carmella Although Carmella has been crowned the first-ever Ms. Money in the Bank, James Ellsworth’s involvement in The Princess of Staten Island’s victory left the historic bout shrouded in controversy. Up until the fateful interference that already has SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan calling foul, the bout was every bit the glass-ceiling shattering (and bone) shattering affair it had been touted as. The polished, scientific in-ring prowess of Superstars like Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch and Natalya went out the window in favor of demolition-derby aggression, as everyone in the match worked to subdue the dominant Tamina, who obliterated all four of her opponents with ladders and superkicks within moments of the opening bell and snuffed out the first tug-of-war over the briefcase – between Charlotte and Carmella – by shoving them both off the ladder. In fact, Tamina played the role of spoiler for almost the entire battle, resurfacing each time she appeared taken care of, and constantly throwing a wrench into her opponents’ paths to the contract. Charlotte seemed to do the most damage against her after administering a pair of spears to Tamina before wiping her and Natalya out with a twisting round-off to the outside, but The Queen's attack took herself out in the process. That left Carmella and Becky Lynch — the very vocal crowd favorite — to tussle over the briefcase, and that’s when Ellsworth made his move. After The Irish Lass Kicker powerbombed Carmella off the ladder, Ellsworth tipped the piece of hardware over and sent the inaugural SmackDown Women’s Champion tumbling out of the ring. Ellsworth furiously tried to rally Carmella up the ladder, but The Princess of Staten Island was non-responsive. You could practically see the lightbulb go off over Ellsworth’s head and, as the St. Louis crowd roared its disapproval, he ascended the ladder himself, seized the contract and nonchalantly tossed it down to Carmella. Once she caught it, the bell rang, and she officially — but controversially — became the first-ever Ms. Money in the Bank. A far from F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S way to win, to be sure, but a win it was, nonetheless. Maria Kanellis returns to WWE with her husband Mike Kanellis Maria Kanellis made her return at WWE Money in the Bank, with her husband Mike Kanellis in tow, to the face-melting strain of an ‘80s power ballad and a row of hearts illuminating the entrance ramp. Maria wasted no time reintroducing herself to the WWE Universe, claiming that she had finally fulfilled her seven-year search for the perfect partner. With Maria & Mike united on the blue brand, they proclaimed it was time to teach SmackDown LIVE about the power of love. Break out your Zippos accordingly. Naomi vs Lana Naomi is still the SmackDown Women’s Champion. Barely. Lana took Naomi to the absolute limit in what was, in increasing order of remarkableness, 1) her first match as a SmackDown LIVE Superstar, 2) her first title challenge as a blue brand Superstar, 3) her first title opportunity of any kind, and 4) her first singles match of any kind. Given that SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon sanctioned the championship match Naomi's request, it’s safe to say the champion thought The Ravishing Russian wouldn’t pose that much of a threat. She was wrong. And that’s before we even get into what happened with Carmella. Naomi did, indeed, run roughshod over her No. 1 contender in the early goings of the match, but Lana came more prepared than anybody likely thought. Lana trapped Naomi’s knee in the ropes to weaken it, then kicked the champion square in the face, putting Naomi in a predicament from which she almost didn’t recover. The Ravishing Russian’s assault on her opponent’s knee was relentless, so Naomi was forced to go to her hands to rally. She locked Lana in an armbar when The Ravishing Russian took the match to the mat and administered the Rear View, but Lana countered with a Sit-out Spinebuster. And then Carmella’s music hit. The Princess of Staten Island and newly-minted Ms. Money in the Bank skipped down to the ring and teased a cash-in for what felt like an eternity, but pulled back at the last second. The Ravishing Russian went to hit a second Sit-out Spinebuster, but Naomi countered, sunset-flipping her way into her signature hold, the FTG (that's Feel the Glow, as she explained on Talking Smack), and submitted Lana to retain the title. Carmella once again looked ready to cash in, but she decided against it, though The Princess of Staten Island made it clear to Naomi that the second she was ready, she’d come calling again. Naomi, for her part, told her to bring it. Having survived a challenger nobody saw coming, the champion is clearly ready for anything. Results * Money in the Bank ladder match for a WWE SmackDown Women's Championship match contract: Carmella (with James Ellsworth) defeated Charlotte Flair, Natalya, Tamina, and Becky Lynch * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Naomi © defeated Lana by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Dasha Fuentes * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 023_MITB_06182017dg_2067--0b714d285f2d5e3fe9655a1f0efb100a.jpg 024_MITB_06182017cm_0698--2e12fef02c86384791c4ded042700281.jpg 025_MITB_06182017dg_2076--cc76324b79ac9a1545a6e1169d2213ec.jpg 026_MITB_06182017cm_0710--b7cd27670c5fb950c58fd1530229ac0e.jpg 027_MITB_06182017cm_0717--66f0eae69b34d057cc4626fc3f3bc52b.jpg 028_MITB_06182017jg_0317--ab0fb6a0b3ff64a735c9d378ffd8395f.jpg 029_MITB_06182017cm_0498--db4bdc54b5805051407925135cefb24c.jpg 030_MITB_06182017cm_0502--a0b9b14f218750d04e77e1a918428db8.jpg 031_MITB_06182017jg_0358--542ee6457e53f74ecf11a780cde784b7.jpg 032_MITB_06182017cm_0524--c7842587906c909b3c52766e4dac955a.jpg 033_MITB_06182017jg_0382--b9762cbea418065347658c8d02c61a86.jpg 034_MITB_06182017cm_0536--82113feafbd5188f0237a254a2c938cb.jpg 035_MITB_06182017cm_0539--41b6ee117681dd2d11f74ee6fd870b5c.jpg 036_MITB_06182017jg_0434--0033e796a34f754ffb0c137fb9c031bf.jpg 037_MITB_06182017cm_0545--202dfb71ab4381be8f33dc951832bfe1.jpg 038_MITB_06182017jg_0459--6adf9857f8fe4a4611ede42fed89c4d9.jpg 039_MITB_06182017cm_0565--b8bdf16db766062f00b85bc45fa4ad31.jpg 040_MITB_06182017jg_0486--46ed46bc00ffb0d9b4098615221b929a.jpg 041_MITB_06182017cm_0571--10e2b1a47d7a12c92268a5e1e2e4b6ba.jpg 042_MITB_06182017jg_0505--490aa99093ab1ceac8967cf7fd82b363.jpg 043_MITB_06182017cm_0578--657c2d9cbf7c609c0062729a48d37611.jpg 044_MITB_06182017dg_1131--24d630dae375f680acc66e9014905e66.jpg 045_MITB_06182017dg_1144--f991be2317dbd2f6a03405deb8ccbd5d.jpg 046_MITB_06182017cm_0590--35f7bf10304077a0747c3efe0af9d60c.jpg 047_MITB_06182017dg_1182--4cb41fab2f7502ffa7866ad9c42d5bb3.jpg 048_MITB_06182017jg_0589--45dee7f5e2079735de3f7e1aa9117334.jpg 049_MITB_06182017dg_1235--0ea8f96bc7bab58a8f32a92896eb9efc.jpg 050_MITB_06182017jg_0601--da1ecbb6074f7e2b0318806793dead61.jpg 051_MITB_06182017dg_1258--373dcaf58d9d733cbcb91350091f5be5.jpg 052_MITB_06182017cm_0791--cbec7cb17719ae81c2164c5bc739e4e3.jpg 053_MITB_06182017dg_1268--b7a9382b79f6d3efb35eec33c83e2b24.jpg 054_MITB_06182017jg_0611--caa06542d3384264da149ee1e3b35a8c.jpg 055_MITB_06182017dg_2253--c0b9211ddeab3ae7811251013fc8c1df.jpg 056_MITB_06182017cm_0639--a4d6c9252647e5d1b6a385eee9d6cdea.jpg 057_MITB_06182017cm_0643--180fd2995094c2740ff50e8f575d14f3.jpg 107_MITB_06182017jg_1118--55ac97403ccd0a93c7574ac90d98b756.jpg 108_MITB_06182017cm_3165--9cc64c6ecbed0a43db695943edeeea72.jpg 109_MITB_06182017cm_3181--4f2a746321871f2fad14008c930ef60c.jpg 110_MITB_06182017cm_3185--126469bdc581b89dd98e11f21f97010a.jpg 111_MITB_06182017jg_1144--3e3ff951fd2d99ffac5b440db2e633c4.jpg 112_MITB_06182017cm_3196--6ad688cc984d813978b82ac810e5c5d6.jpg 113_MITB_06182017cm_3201--b999b763a572a5990e3abd11595093af.jpg 114_MITB_06182017cm_3227--f65643ca67c6be319785e3e4c9dfb69b.jpg 083_MITB_06182017cm_2932--60e07da11f298b043f89157c4f8609ea.jpg 084_MITB_06182017cm_2941--21cbbaac03fa03fea7c08ecf14ec984a.jpg 085_MITB_06182017cm_2761--70094aad59d18ecb6a9bf68c9bf46f52.jpg 086_MITB_06182017cm_2767--5c93a024a7f6a2f0c01834e06400c3b8.jpg 087_MITB_06182017cm_2770--ad6bbb10576a1ed88f9ae9a41c8e3005.jpg 088_MITB_06182017cm_2771--65a3af60072c209473507489997a23e6.jpg 089_MITB_06182017dg_3014--6ff21826ad02eceea17040cd3b00ed97.jpg 090_MITB_06182017cm_2786--a8c9e5466fe43e50bf61b089523b7c9d.jpg 091_MITB_06182017cm_2787--ba91e0d4f7d36c20cf94c371f653796b.jpg 092_MITB_06182017cm_2791--4101db6dc1fbef765e686f8156af0e64.jpg 093_MITB_06182017cm_2792--590a965e16d202a90f0f91fa3037f7f4.jpg 094_MITB_06182017jg_1036--891e1d840b0de2f1f0ac1e5b50ab5093.jpg 095_MITB_06182017dg_3031--9c11803beb5b4d32d3f83bc466acce34.jpg 096_MITB_06182017jg_1056--0761987099f19e6908a268fbb0967732.jpg 097_MITB_06182017cm_2808--c6526a6c4775d2be91d8ac8ac38ea7bd.jpg 098_MITB_06182017dg_3038--5504776c28d6470dfa670512691ef6c3.jpg 099_MITB_06182017cm_2815--62c16270b679204bebb86d55ab91a3da.jpg 100_MITB_06182017cm_2822--494b5664b31384e1db59eb43ff3d9fbd.jpg 101_MITB_06182017jg_1077--dc461ccb16df4aec6914ce8ae2660c1d.jpg 102_MITB_06182017cm_2991--771444fa23e321f83d99b1a4acddd581.jpg 103_MITB_06182017jg_1103--ead514c9d13efcbd539ed977128b4997.jpg 104_MITB_06182017dg_3056--307d82b1f029b4edb2631f8a5fe31ba9.jpg 105_MITB_06182017cm_2848--af5280e41bd57deebce33d36f736bf44.jpg 106_MITB_06182017cm_2851--e2b2853971bc4bce7869ab506d56ad4f.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Carmella Category:Maria Category:Naomi Category:Lana Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Renee Young